


A Praxic Warlock and the Renegade

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, POV Outsider, The Last City (Destiny), and doesnt have a name, aunor thought she had an ally, but hes cool now, but im trying to finish more stuff, but the guardian uses they/them pronouns, its not that long, its pre season of the drifter, probably doesnt really fit in canon anyway, shin was an angsty lad, the guardian could be seen as vira, this is outside of my canon compliant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: "Aunor, is it?""Who is asking?""Shin Malphur."They talk.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 18





	A Praxic Warlock and the Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> i should post more but i leave everything unfinished so i just,, im sorry. i might do a couple of destcember prompts. finish some oneshots i wrote for nanowrimo. who knows

"Aunor, is it?" 

To say she was startled was… an understatement. She didn't expect to be recognized in the City. 

The one that had called out to her was a Hunter. He had nothing identifiable, truly. Aside from the Solar Light almost radiating off of him, the man was strangely average. He had his hood up, which was strange but not unheard of. He appeared to be human, the slightest bit of stubble covering his chin. 

She crossed her arms. "Who is asking?" she asked, looking him up and down to seem intimidating despite the fact that she was shorter than him. 

Ah, if he knew her, he knew not to mess with her. 

"Shin Malphur," he answered, tilting his head so that the sunlight glinted in one of his eyes. He seemed...relaxed. In a way she didn't expect from the Man with the Golden Gun. 

She had never agreed with his ways. His vigilantism was a danger to all, but his ideas were good. If only he wasn't spurred on by nothing but rage.

Although this man didn't appear like she had heard him to be. She wasn't sure what she had expected from him, but a relaxed smile with only a hint of tension was not it. 

"I thought you had retired," she said. "What brings you to the City?" 

"Just business. Nothing major, I assure you." 

"You gifted your weapon to the Guardian, did you not?" She was curious now. She had seen the Young Wolf wander around with the Last Word, which had been Shin Malphur's signature gun. 

"As you said. I'm retired." 

"What does a man such as you do in retirement, anyway?" she wondered out loud. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Malphur chuckled. "Nothing much. Is that not the point of retirement?" 

"And you left your...tasks to the Guardian?" 

"To a certain degree, I suppose. I hope they will not make the rash decisions I did." 

"Well, I just hope they will make the right decision." 

Malphur raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" 

He really was nothing like the vengeful youngling some made him out to be. Perhaps he used to be, back in his younger days. His retirement did him well.

"There is this Guardian...Ah, I wouldn't even call him Guardian now. This Lightbearer who came to the City not long ago. I do not trust him. I plan to reach out to the Guardian, see if they can figure out his plans. They're already playing in his games." 

"You're talking about the Drifter." 

"You know him?" 

Malphur glanced over her shoulder for a moment. "You could say that," he said when he turned back to her. "I chased and watched him for a...long time." 

"So you know he is not to be trusted then. Good. Too many Guardians are doing his bidding. I fear the worst. He uses the Darkness for his own gain, I am certain you share in my worries." 

"It is worrisome, yes. I'm sure the Guardian will make the right choice when you ask them." 

"Alright, got the food, let's go!" the  _ Drifter  _ approached them with a white bag likely filled with...takeout? They were standing not far from a Chinese takeout place, she supposed. But who was he talking to? Why was he coming their way?

Malphur turned his head. She couldn't see his face like this. "You didn't mess up the order again, did you?" 

The Drifter laughed, placed his free hand on Malphur's shoulder and leaned in. 

She couldn't see what was happening behind the hood. 

She could see Drifter's hand reaching for Malphur's as the two pulled apart, and Malphur taking it. 

"You...He…" she stammered, looking between the two. 

Malphur merely shrugged. "Told you I knew him. Thank you for the enlightening conversation, Aunor. Now if you don't mind…" 

"Aunor?" the Drifter asked as the two walked away. 

She could hear Malphur recounting their conversation going further into the distance, slowly being drowned out by the other noises of the City. 

And then she was alone.

Shin Malphur was...on good terms with the Drifter. Shin Malphur was friends with or even dating someone with Dredgen contacts. Someone who used the Darkness for his games. 

How the mighty fall indeed.


End file.
